bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Throast
Re:Adoption of the wiki Hi there! Thank you for contacting me. I am still active on Wikia, but my interest in Bomberman is long gone since its cancellation and I am unable to fully contribute what I have left to do here. Anyways, I checked all your contributions, and I am glad to accept your adoption request. I am still a bureaucrat here so I promoted you to bureaucrat and administrator so that you don't need to file an adoption request at Community Central. The other administrators don't seem to be active anymore considering they have not logged on in the past few months. So I went ahead and promoted you myself. Congratulations. I hope you can continue the Bomberman database legacy. :) Re:Template:R Template:R is a shortcut method for creating rounded borders, to save the effort of having to type in border-radius:5px and such. It also includes browser specific codes, for example -webkit-border-radius for Chrome, in case border-radius does not completely satisfy all browser versions. All in all, it's just a shortcut method for typing all of this in: border-radius: }px; -moz-border-radius: }px; -webkit-border-radius: }px; -khtml-border-radius: }px; -icab-border-radius: }px; -o-border-radius: }px; It may have appeared empty on the template, but it was using tags, which makes the tagged area invisible. Hi there and congrats! Hello Throast. I'm glad to see you've taken up the adoption of this wiki. I believe it's in good hands with you. These days I'm more focused on making youtube videos. I feel like I reached my apex with this wiki long ago, especially since Bomberman no longer has new games or anything of the sort going on. Do take good care of things for us here and maybe one day we can return to write about new bomberman things in the future. ;) Legato32x (talk) 22:47, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Seems you're the active admin here, right? Sorry for bothering you, but I've been just curious about something. *sweat* I love helping out and sharing the things I do, but I wonder if making renders of the N64 titles does any good for the site or anyone even bothers with it. ^^ Do you think users like me should try contributing and providing higher quality images? Or is that kind of pointless? =O A few of the images I've made: B64 Regulus.png B64 maskless Mantis attack.png B64 Cerberus .png Regulus2 2.png Golden-Bomber-walk.gif Bomberman-stand.gif Bomberman dying.gif Golden-Armor.gif Gold-card.gif I could share more, but... would that do any good for the site? M.E.R.255 (talk) 04:53, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :No, that would be great. -Throast (talk) 14:41, October 31, 2016 (UTC) A Chance For Me Please Don't Block Me, Thank You! JordanBaumann1211 (talk) 20:10, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Very Bad News! Someone Gave Me This Negative Comment! It Was User:WeegeeEpics He Gave Me "Get your stupid BFDI shit off this polished wiki. You tainted the whole wiki." DX> JordanBaumann1211 (talk) 19:54, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Why? I Do Not Taint That Bomberman Wiki! JordanBaumann1211 (talk) 19:55, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Regarding JordanBaumann1211 Throast, JordanBaumann1211 is vandalizing the wiki again with his unnecessary fanart and claiming he's innocent. Please, can you take action and ban him? I know you already blocked him, but he won't stop promoting his unofficial art. He can't be invincible forever. Brain Bomber (talk) 18:28, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for notifying me but, besides the weird fan-art, he's actually quite productive. I'll give him one last warning. If he doesn't comply, he'll be banned forever. -Throast (talk) 20:30, January 24, 2017 (UTC) But, I Haven't Vandalized Anything Anymore. JordanBaumann1211 (talk) 16:23, January 26, 2017 (UTC)